Your shadow is always here
by MadMeary
Summary: Déjà lorsqu'il était enfant, Shikamaru Nara avait été en avance pour son âge, et avait posé des questions que ses camarades d'école ne posaient pas.


**Juste un petit one-shot assez triste en ce jour de la fête des pères.**

 **Les personnages sont comme toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Your shadow is always here**

Déjà lorsqu'il était enfant, Shikamaru Nara avait été en avance pour son âge, et avait posé des questions que ses camarades d'école ne posaient pas. Il avait eu la chance de grandir dans une famille où il avait pu être libre de s'exprimer sur tous les sujets. Son père Shikaku Nara avait toujours répondu avec sagesse et honnêteté. Il ne l'avait pas empêché d'être ami avec Naruto Uzumaki, le porteur du démon, contrairement à la plupart des parents de Konoha et grâce à cela Shikamaru s'était fait un excellent ami.

Il n'avait que treize ans et venait de passer chunin lorsque Tsunade Senju, leur hokage, lui avait demandé de former une équipe de partir à la poursuite de Sasuke. Cela avait un échec total, malgré son génie tous ses coéquipiers avaient été ramenés au village dans un état critique et Sasuke n'avait pas été ramené. Shikamaru avait pleuré de colère, de honte, de frustration et de peur, peur que Choji, Kiba et Akamaru, Neji et Naruto ne gardent des séquelles irréversibles, ou pire, qu'ils meurent. Il avait été sur le point d'abandonner, la vie de shinobi n'était pas pour lui, mais son père qui avait tout entendu dans le couloir de l'hôpital avait su trouver les bons mots. Il lui avait redonné du courage et de la force et Shikamaru avait juré qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

A seize ans il avait vu son sensei Asuma Sarutobi, un homme qu'il admirait plus que tout, et qu'il adorait comme un second père, se faire assassiner par un fou du nom d'Hidan qui était un membre de l 'Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle redoutée dans le monde entier. Une fois de plus il avait été impuissant et n'avait pu que regarder son mentor se faire tuer. Il avait eu mal, et encore une fois il avait pleuré en se traitant d'incapable. Il avait eu honte de rentrer à Konoha, et d'annoncer à Kurenai, la compagne d'Asuma, qui était enceinte, que par sa faute elle ne reverrait jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un soir, Shikaku lui avait proposé une partie de shogi, et il avait accepté, pour essayer de songer à autre chose pendant quelques minutes, pour ne pas revoir le corps de son professeur s'effondrer sur le sol, et ne plus avoir l'odeur du sang dans les narines. Malheureusement jouer ne lui avait pas accordé de répit, et la rage qu'il contenait en lui avait fini par exploser. Il avait envoyé le plateau de jeu valser dans la pièce et s'était brutalement levé. Il avait même cru pendant une seconde que son père et lui allaient se battre, son géniteur debout face à lui, lui avait simplement parlé, et sa rage s'était changée en larmes. Shikaku lui avait simplement conseillé de laisser tout sortir, qu'il viendrait ramasser les morceaux plus tard, avant de s'en aller.

Shikamaru Nara avait dix-neuf ans lorsque la quatrième grande guerre ninja avait éclaté. Il avait vu beaucoup de ninjas des divers pays mourir pour protéger le monde. Il avait perdu son père, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis le premier jour de sa vie. Il n'avait eu le temps de le pleurer, ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait souhaité le chef de avait continué de lutter pour lui, pour que là d'où il était, il voit qu'il avait suivi ses conseils, et qu'il pouvait reposer en paix.

Aujourd'hui Shikamaru Nara avait vingt-deux ans et il était le nouveau conseiller du sixième hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Il était également le nouveau chef de clan de sa famille et c'était une position qui n'avait pas été aisée d'assumer. Les premiers mois il s'était senti perdu sans son père, et puis un jour, il avait réalisé que les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, étaient toujours avec lui, que parfois lorsqu'il regardait son ombre, c'était celle de son père qu'il voyait. Il était toujours là avec lui, et il le serait toujours.


End file.
